the_edonatifandomcom-20200214-history
The history of the great Edonati
The beginning of the great Edonati Once, a long time ago in the village hidden in the cookie, there was a small clan. They were called, the Ghettonati. In the Ghettonati, there was a young baker named EdoNinjaStormHD, though he was a weak and small boy, he was noticed to have great potential since he was a young child. He frequently told his fellow clan-mates of cookies and ninjas who could use their body's base energies, which would be later known as Chakra, to turn into busty blonde woman, as well as breath fire out and shit. Obviously, they thought he was bat shit insane, so most of them ignored him. One night, while Edo was sleeping on the tree (In which his clan-mates frequently tied him to upside-down.) he saw a heavenly light come down from the heavens. Before him, a giant MASSIVE cookie appeared out of nowhere. And the cookie spoke to him; "Hello, my son." "Father?!" Edo cried out in despair, looking above him and squinting his eyes. "No, I am not your father, I am too cheap to pay for child support and shit like that." Edo stayed there for hours, as the massive cookie explained to him the future of mankind, and the secret of immortality, which would eventually be dubbed; "Edotality". The beginning of the end, the journey of the great EdoNinjaStormHD Edo later that morning decided his clan was full of assholes, so he ventured out deep into the wilderness. With the wind at his back and the knowledge of the celestial cookie fresh on his shoulders. (and shit fresh on his feet because he forgot his shoes.) Edo soon came to an oasis, as well as a nearby cave. "I will rest here, and regain my energy." Edo sighed as he sat next next to the pond. When Edo peered deep into the water, he saw himself. But it was clouded with algae and gunk. "Hmm," Edo wondered to himself, what a shame that such a beautiful pond is so dirty. Edo spent the next 4 hours clearing the pond water. After, he looked briefly into the water again, content with his work, he drank from it (also washing the shit off his feet.) Hearing a distant noise, Edo turned quickly. To his surprise, a small creature approached him. "Fear not, human. I am here to further your teachings, as requested by the Great Celestial Cookie." The small, strange creature calmly stated. Edo quickly responded by screaming and throwing the bread he brought from the bakery at the small creature. "As you can see, your bread is useless. The true weapon is cookies. You must devour cookies, such as the Great Celestial Cookie did at the beginning of time, to gain the power you need to unite the great Edo nations and become the EdoKage." "Wait wait wait," Edo interrupted before the creature could continue. "The cookie ate cookies? Isn't that like, cannibalism?" Edo questioned. "The cookie gods were sick bastards." The creature answered flatly. (Story to be continued later.)